Before The Fall: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Before the Fall: FINAL FANTASY XIV Reborn Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Final Fantasy XIV, and includes all new tracks introduced to the game from patch 2.2 to patch 2.5. The package includes a code that can be applied to the user's Final Fantasy XIV account to obtain the Set of Primogs minion. The 62nd and 63rd tracks are hidden tracks that do not play when the disc is in a Blu-ray player, but only exist as mp3 files. The user must enter the password "ii" to unzip the file. Track list # " " #: Leviathan Phase 1 theme. # " " #: Leviathan Phase 2 theme. # " " #: Lost City of Amdapor theme. # " " #: Generic boss theme. # " " #: Voidsent boss theme. # " " #: Novv's Nursery theme. # " " #: 789th Order Dig theme. # " " #: Gobmachine G-VI theme. # " " #: Theme that plays during the Hatching Tide event. # " " #: Halatali Hard Mode theme. # " " #: Generic dungeon final boss theme. # " " #: Fat Chocobo mount theme. # " " #: Gilgamesh rematch battle theme. # " " #: Leviathan Phase 2 theme (female vocal version). # " " #: Nael van Darnus's theme. # " " #: Second Coil of Bahamut ambient theme. # " " #: Nael Deus Darnus's theme. # " " #: Nael deus Darnus's theme. # " " #: Hullbreaker Isle theme. # " " #: Ehcatl theme. # " " #: Tam-Tara Deepcroft Hard Mode theme. # " " #: The Rising Event theme. # " " #: Ramuh's theme. # " " #: Theme that plays during the Moonfire Faire event. # " " #: The Forgotten Knight theme. Also plays during some tragic events. # " " #: Frontline preparations theme. # " " #: Frotline ambient theme. # " " #: Frontline battle theme. # " " #: Chocobo raising theme. # " " #: Toybox theme. # " " #: Doga and Unei Theme. # " " #: Syrcus Tower ambient theme. # " " #: Syrcus Tower battle theme. # " " #: Cutscene theme. # " " #: Thordan VII theme. # " " #: Anniversary version of 'Through the Gloom', Pharos Sirius' theme. # " " #: Sastasha (Hard) theme. # " " #: Ninja theme. # " " #: Sunken Temple of Qarn Hard Mode theme. # " " #: Generic Boss theme. Fenrir theme. # " " #: Theme that plays in Snowcloak. # " " #: Shiva Phase 1 theme. # " " #: Shiva Phase 2 theme. # " " #: Eternal Bond theme. # " " #: Phoenix's theme. # " " #: Final Coil of Bahamut event theme. # " " #: Manderville Gold Saucer theme. # " " #: GATE theme. # " " #: Chocobo race theme. # " " #: Amdapor Keep (Hard) theme. # " " #: The Wanderer's Palace (Hard) theme. # " " #: Terra's Theme. # " " #: The World of Darkness ambient theme. # " " #: World of Darkness battle theme. # " " #: Cloud of Darkness introductory cutscene. # " " #: Cloud of Darkness' theme. # " " #: Theme that plays upon completing the Crystal Tower raid storyline. # " " #: The Steps of Faith Phase 1 theme. # " " #: The Steps of Faith Phase 2 theme. # " " #: Theme that plays in The Keeper of the Lake. # " " #: Midgardsormr's theme. # " " #: The Great Gubal Library theme from Patch 3.0, which later received the official title "Ink Long Dry" on the ''Heavensward'' soundtrack. # " " #: 8-bit Titan theme. Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV